Switched
by Lovely-Sorrow-23
Summary: Boys switching bodies with girls, teens switching bodies with kids, it's just one big mix up! Will the gang ever get their own bodies back? R&R plz! (One shot)


Emmy: Hey, this is another of my silly stories. I'm currently working on a good romance/drama thing. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura all try to get their own body but…things take a turn for the worst after a little mix up.

Raven: I actually like this one…

Ryou: It's better then the last one...

Bakura: That's because she wrote how stupid you were acting! It was funny!

Ryou: Only because you and Marik went on a drinking binge…

Raven: Hello? Let's get on with the stupid story. "Emmy dose not own Yu-gi-oh or any other things from the T.V. show." There I said it, can we start now?

Emmy: Yes, here it is!

Switched 

"It's just up ahead," Marik said for the fourth time. The large group was making it's way up the steep mountain.

"You said that like an hour ago!" Joey complained.

"But this time I mean it," he replied. "Look."

The group looked, to see a temple like thing sitting built into the side of the mountain.

"This is where the magic happens," Marik said, as they entered the temple. About a hundred candles placed in a few circles lit up the room. It was musty and dusty but the group tried to ignore these things.

"So, how again will this work?" Tristan asked. Marik sighed.

"Yugi/Yami, and Ryou/Bakura will stand in the circles while I chant the incantation on the wall. When it is complete there minds will separate and Bakura and Yami will have their own bodies."

"Oh, more magic munbo jumbo?" Kaiba asked.

"Come on Seto, this sounds cool!" Mokuba said as be beamed up at his brother.

"The only reason I'm here is because you wanted to see this stupid magic trick," Kaiba mumbled.

"Um, can you guys shut up? We want to start," Yami said.

"Go over there, to the far side of the wall," Marik told the others. Tae, Serenity, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Isis did as Marik said.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Isis asked Marik.

Marik flashed a dangerous smile. "Of course I can. Nothing can go wrong." and then added quietly. "Even if I did mess up, what could happen?"

Yami/Yugi and Ryou/Bakura didn't hear this comment as the entered the candle circles. Marik made sure no candle was out of place before he began to chant. Everyone watched as the candle's light grew blue and how the circles began to glow. Ryou and Yugi made eye contact, each seeing the other one's nervousness.

"This magic stuff is giving me the creeps," Joey said.

"Quiet!" Isis whispered, glaring at him. Joey blushed and was silent. Unfortunately his own stupidity is what started it all. Joey barely nudged the candle by his feet but it moved out of place. Suddenly, the entire room was glowing blue with magic.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" Isis cried. Tae screamed and clung to Joey while Kaiba held onto Mokuba's shoulders. Yugi and Ryou shot each other worried glances as they both began to glow with the blue magic.

"What's going on?" Tristan asked Isis. The woman had grabbed his shoulder, and Tristan had grabbed Serenity. Although he was scared he didn't mind Serenity's hand clutching his shirt.

"Something must have disturbed the spell, and Marik can't stop till it's complete!" The room was filled with the magic now. It engulfed each person, burning at their skin and blinding them. Screams sounded throughout the temple until suddenly everything stopped.

Slowly, each teen (and Mokuba) sat up and looked around. Marik was the first to speak.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Nobody answered him. Suddenly Serenity screamed.

"Let go of me loser!" she said to Tristan before looking around. "Mokuba?" she asked.

"Over here," the Kaiba said. Everyone stared.

"What the heck!" Serenity cried, stomping over to Kaiba. She gaped at him. "Wh-what's going on? You're-me!" she cried.

"Serenity?" Isis asked, jogging over to her. "Are you alright?"

Serenity turned to Isis. "I'm not Serenity, I'm Kaiba!" she cried.

"I'm Serenity," Mokuba said.

"And I'm Isis," Tristan added.

"Then where's Tristan?" Mokuba asked.

"Here," Tae said.

"I'm the real Tae, but this isn't my body," Joey cried.

The group began to argue and panic.

"My god, I-I have breasts!"

"Wow, its cool being tall Seto!"

"Joey, you're a girl!"

"Serenity, you're a boy!"

"Why Joey? Anybody but him…"

"Wow Tea, you're hair swooshes when you walk!"

"Hey I have to go to the bathroom…how do I do it!"

"Don't think about touching my brother Wheeler!"

"He's my sister! Don't you think about touching my sister's body!"

"Swoosh, wow it's fun being a girl!"

"Anybody but Joey!"

"QUIET!" Marik cried. Everyone shut up. For the first time they noticed Yugi and Ryou.

"Did it work?" Marik asked Ryou, since he was the closest.

Ryou gave an evil grin, which startled everyone.

"Oh it worked alright! I have my own body, but it's Ryou's body! You idiot, you messed us up!" Ryou cried.

"Wow, I feel taller," Bakura's body said.

"Me too!" Yami's body agreed. "I could get used to Yami's body!"

"No way!" Yugi's body said firmly.

"Wait a minute!" Marik said before they could start talking again. "We'll just do the ritual again! I'm sure it will work out!"

"NO!" Isis shouted but it was too late. Marik began to chant and once again the room was full of blue magic.

As the chanting stopped Marik turned. "How about now?" he asked.

"God this is worse then before!" Joey cried. "I'm in the mutt's body!"

"Hey, shut it!" Yugi cried. "Or I'll come over there and shut your trap myself!"

"If Joey is Yugi then where's the real Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"Um…over here," Tea replied. "It feels weird being in your body Tae," Yugi said.

"But it's fun to swoosh her hair!" Kaiba (who was Tristan said) "You can't swoosh Kaiba's hair."

"Stop swooshing my hair!" Bakura cried.

"Marik, your chanting has put a girl in my body!" Tristan's body cried.

"Do you think I like being in your body? Your hair is so stiff! Do you gel it to look this way or d you just not wash it?

"Mokuba?" Kaiba Joey called.

"Um, over hear big brother," Isis said, staring at her body.

"Stop looking at me!" Isis Yami shouted at Mokuba Isis

"It's hard not to when your chest sticks out so much!" Mokuba Isis said defensivly.

"Um, where's Serenity?" Joey Yugi asked.

"Over here!" Ryou replied. "I think Ryou and I switched spots!"

"You're right," Serenity's body said. "Wow…it dose feel different being a girl."

"Hey Ryou, now you aren't gay anymore," Bakura Tristan teased.

"I'm not-."

"ENOUGH!" Yami Mokuba cried. Everyone stared at the small boy. "Marik, this is pointless. You've already messed up our bodies. You can't just keep chanting over and over!"

"Third times a charm!" he said before beginning the spell once more.

"NO!" the group cried. They waited for the blinding light to fade before talking.

"Ok, let's do a body check," Tae said. "I'm Yami."

"I'm the real Tae. Well, I guess Ryou's body isn't much different from mine. Now I can swoosh my hair again…"

"Hey! I'm a girl again..." Isis looked at herself.

"Would people stop looking at me!" Bakura cried.

"Sorry," Ryou Isis apologized.

"Ryou, I feel a lot lighter in your body!" Tae said, jumping up and down.

"I feel a lot heavier in Isis's," he replied.

"Are you implying that I'm FAT!" Isis Bakura cried, shaking her fist at Ryou Isis.

"Isis is in my body and I'm in the great Pharaoh's body!" Bakura said. "To bad stabbing you would hurt me," he added, looking at Yami Tae.

"I'm Joey, and I feel weird! What's wrong with you're abdomen Serenity, I feel like I'm gonna have an appendix attack," Joey Serenity asked.

"That's nothing you should know about!" Serenity Joey said shyly.

"It's not to bad being a boy, now I DON"T feel like I'm gonna have an appendix attack!" Tae Ryou cried gleefully. "I might just keep your body Ryou."

"Wow, this is cool! Now I'm the big brother!" Mokuba Kaiba (well Mokuba Seto) said looking down at his old body.

"Actually I'd prefer my own Mokuba," Kaiba Mokuba said.

"At least you're still a boy," Joey Serenity whined.

"Don't talk to me Wheeler."

"I can talk to you anyway I want!

"Stupid dog, just because we can both relate right now doesn't mean I'm gonna start being your friend!

"You want a piece of this you bastard!"

"Unlike you, Wheeler, I care about my brother. I would never put his body in danger."

"What? You're saying I don't care about my sister! You're just afraid you'll lose to me, and a girl at the same time!"

"Wow, am I really that short?" Mokuba Seto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah! I feel like a midget," Kaiba Mokuba complained.

"Who's left?" Yami Tae asked.

"Well, I'm really Yugi!" Yugi's body said happily.

"Score one for Marik!" Marik said happily.

"Hey, I'm Marik!" Tristan's body said.

"Which one's the real Marik?" Ryou Isis asked.

"I was lyin, I'm actually Tristan," Tristan said smiling.

"Two points for the real Marik!"

"This is too confusing!" Tae Ryou said.

"Yes I agree. Brother, before you try to fix things again why not just put the stupid candle back where it belongs?" Isis Bakura asked.

"Oh, wow, I wonder why I didn't think of that!" Marik cried happily. He ran over to fix the candle.

"OK, everyone back into position," he ordered. "Tea, Ryou, Bakura, Isis and Yami, each of you go into different circle. We're going to fix you first."

They 5 did as they were told and Marik began to chant once more. This time the light stayed inside the circles and the others watched with interest as ghostlike things flew out of their friends. The ghosts flew through the air for a moment before entering another host.

Then it was over. "Did it work?" he asked.

"I'm me again!" Tae cried!

"As am I!" Ryou added.

"Wow, I miss being in your body Ryou, I feel so much heavier!" Tae said with a sob.

"Uh, Tae…" Ryou inquired.

"What?" she asked between sobs.

"Um…don't get up set. It looks really good on you!" he complimented.

"What?" she asked, now very frightened.

"I finally have my own body!" Bakura cried.

"But your hair is blue!" Yami told him.

"Oh well," Bakura shrugged. "Your eyes are red."

The 5 left their circles and the next few entered. The process was repeated until everyone was back in their own body.

"That was fun!" Mokuba said as the walked back down the mountain.

"But, now you have a blonde streak going through your hair," Kaiba pointed out.

"So?" Mokuba replied.

"Yes, overall I think the day was fun!" Marik announced.

"Fun? FUN?" Tae cried. "My hair is white because I went into both Ryou and Bakura's bodies!" she cried.

"At least you're the same skin color!" Isis cried. She was now bleach white.

"Hey, let's try to calm down," Marik said, putting his hands up.

"This is all your fault!" Tae shrieked. Suddenly Tae was wrestling Marik on the ground.

"Let me help!" Isis cried, joining in. Joey and Tristan joined in as well.

"HELP!" Marik cried as the many fists pounded him. Everyone except Ryou, Yugi and Serenity joined in.

"Want to go get a pizza or something?" Serenity asked.

"Sure," Yugi and Ryo replied. Serenity smiled, locking elbows with both boys before leaving the others to settle their dispute like civilized people.

Emmy: Tad da!

Raven: That was soooooooooooo stupid!

Emmy: Hay!

Bakura: I liked it! Violence and I got my own body!

Ryou: …I'm not gay…

Emmy: Oh Ryou you're soooo sensitive. (hugs Ryou tightly)

Ryou: C-can't b-b-breathe!"

Raven: See yeah till we release the next stupid story!


End file.
